shining_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Agree to Disagree
Agree To Disagree is the 7th episode of "Shining Time Station". Summary Matt is reading a book at the station's information booth. Tanya runs in and tells Matt excitedly about the party she just returned from, where a performer made all kinds of interesting things with balloons. Tanya asks Matt to come play with her and the balloons. Matt kindly turns her down twice saying that he is busy reading a book. Tanya then goes looking for Stacy. The phone at the ticket desk rings and Stacy emerges from the workshop to answer it. The call is from J.B. King, superintendent of the railroad, telling her that she's doing a terrific job and that she should keep up the good work. An ecstatic Stacy runs outside to greet the passengers from a train that has just arrived. Tanya asks Matt once more to join her, but he gives her a snarky answer. Mr. Conductor appears and tells the kids to keep it down; their arguing is interrupting his concentration as he's trying to sort out his library. Mr. Conductor calls Tanya over for a chat. Tanya reveals that she’s upset because Matt isn't interested in playing with her, and remarks that he is very different than her. Mr. Conductor explains that sometimes being different means that we can help each other, just like Thomas and Terrence the Tractor do. Mr. Conductor then tells the story of how Terrence's differences once helped rescue Thomas when the little engine was stuck in the snow. Stacy comes in and says hello to Mr. Conductor, but the conversation is cut short when Mr. Conductor hears Schemer coming and disappears. Schemer arrives carrying a large stack of cardboard boxes left over from restocking his vending machines. Stacy convinces Schemer to give the boxes to the kids to amuse themselves with. Schemer leaves and Tanya says that it was very nice of him to donate the boxes to them. Stacy agrees but mentions that Schemer tried to sell the boxes to her first. Stacy notices Matt still intently reading a book and asks him about it. Matt begins to tell her about it when he is interrupted by Tanya's balloon bursting. Stacy sees that Matt is upset and tries to calm the situation by saying that it was simply an accident, but Matt slams his book down and tells Stacy that he's finished reading and that he's going to instead build a fort so he can get some peace and quiet. Stacy suggests that Tanya help him, but Tanya refuses, saying that she intends to build a fort of her own. Matt begins building his fort out of the boxes, and written on one of them are the words "Private Library Keep Out!!" Tanya is working on her own fort, and decides that she needs some music from the jukebox to work by. Inside the jukebox Didi and Tito banter about song selections until Tanya inserts a nickel. They discover that the selected song is "Abilene", which the band begins to perform. An upset Tanya visits her grandfather in his workshop and explains what is troubling her. Harry offers that reading can be fun, but Tanya says that Matt doesn't want to do what she wants to do. Harry tells her that they're both different and that life would be awfully dull if everybody always wanted to do the same thing. He explains that the trick is to do some things on your own that you want to, but you can still do things together. He uses railroaders as an example, men and women who were as different as night and day. He adds that this country is made up of people from all over the world, and that a lot of them helped to build the railroads, canals and roads. Harry remembers when he was a young engineer on the Mount Cavalier line. One day he had to work with a fellow named Mike who came from Europe and was Tanya's age. Because he kept to himself and rarely spoke, Harry believed that Mike disliked him. As they admired the scenic beauty of Mount Cavalier in the distance, Mike turned to him with a huge smile on his face and gave him the thumbs-up sign. Harry knew then that Mike was alright. It turned out that Mike's English wasn't very good which made him very shy. Harry ends his anecdote by saying that he and Mike became very good friends, and that he learned that you can be different but still be great pals. Tanya says that she liked that story, and Harry mentions that he's always wanted to write his stories down and perhaps make a book of them. Tanya thinks that it's a wonderful idea and hugs her grandfather. Outside the workshop, Schemer notices Matt moping and tells him that his depressed attitude will have a negative impact on the arcade's business. Schemer guesses that Matt and Tanya had a disagreement, and offers Matt some advice; play stupid and pretend to not know what she is so upset about, adding that it drives the girls crazy. Matt replies that he doesn't want to drive anyone crazy, but Schemer insists that if Matt wants to win the fight, he should follow his advice. After Schemer leaves, Mr. Conductor walks out from behind the balustrade to inform Matt that sometimes Thomas and his friends disagree, and reminds him of Thomas’ race with Bertie the Bus. Matt has never heard of that story, so after a confusing ramble, Mr. Conductor tells the tale. Matt declares that he wants to be friends with Tanya just as Thomas became friends with Bertie, except that he just wants to read. Mr. Conductor says that Tanya probably likes to read too, only today she wanted to do something else. Mr. Conductor excuses himself as he wants to finish reading his book. When Matt asks him what he is reading, Mr. Conductor replies "The Spider That Came in From the Cold." Tanya leaves the workshop and approaches Matt, only to change her mind and instead watch a movie in the Picture Machine. Afterward, Tanya looks towards Matt and walks huffily away just as Stacy enters the arcade. Stacy tells Matt that Schemer told her about their argument and asks if they've made up yet. Matt admits that they haven't. He doesn't understand why Tanya doesn't want to do what he likes to do. Stacy shares some wise words from her grandmother and explains that it's the difference in people that we like which makes life exciting. If everyone was the same, it would be like looking in a mirror which is only interesting for about two minutes. Stacy adds that Tanya is entitled to be herself just as Matt is, and that's what fairness is all about. A bus horn is heard and Stacy leaves to get ready for the passengers. Tanya re-emerges from the workshop just as the balloon man from the party enters the station. Recognizing Tanya, he asks who her friend is, and Tanya introduces him to Matt, but sarcastically adds that he isn't much fun. This angers Matt and the two kids begin to argue. The balloon man intercedes by engaging them in a funny balloon game to see who can knock off the other's balloon nose off first. Both of their noses get knocked off at the same time in a tie. As the Balloon man leaves, he notices Matt's book, "The Trans-Con Express," and tells him that the book is one of his favorites. The Balloon man stops at the ticket counter and gives Stacy a balloon earring before he leaves. The episode ends with Matt asking Tanya if she wants to read the book with him. She agrees and harmony is restored between the two friends. Train Stories #Thomas, Terence, and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie Category:Episodes